Alone
by musicmadness
Summary: Okay so this is isnt a vamp novel but i had no idea what else to put it under so forgive me, first time author. if you wish to find out what the story is about then just read, please send me comments


I was in a dark room with green neon lights dotted round I was sat in a chair bound at the legs and hands I could feel dry blood in my eyes then I felt a hard cold thing against my stomach I heard a click then 2 loud bangs I then heard screaming I woke up and realized the screaming was coming from my mouth I shut my mouth and opened my eyes and saw bright white lights I tried to move but my stomach was in too much pain I looked up and saw doctors faces peering at me I managed to sit up just about the doctor pulled my eyelid down and shone a light in it he then looked at my chart and sat down he looked at me and said

"Well you look a lot better today and your blood pressures back to normal you're a very lucky girl you nearly died if it weren't for that old couple you would be dead"

"What old couple" I asked him

"The couple that found you in the park now how exactly did you get those shot wounds just so I can tell the police"

"I don't know it's all a bit of a blur sorry"

"right what I'm gonna do is give you some more antibiotics what will make you sleepy and a bit drowsy so don't worry and depending on how well you heal you could be out of here in a week or so OK"

"Ok and thank you"

I got out of hospital in four days and I went home but as soon as I got home I found a letter waiting for me I opened it and it said

SUSAN

I WILL FIND U AND KILL YOU

I burned the letter and gathered all my things up and just left I went to America and started a new life I dyed my blonde hair a dark brown but left some blonde highlights in I grew my hair out I took out all my piercings got rid of all my spots and got my teeth whitened and I got braces I changed my name from Susan Hutchins to Isabelle Smith after six months of living in new York in an old warehouse I looked so different I didn't look like dorky 17 year old I looked like a.......hottie my hair had grown out and it had loose curls and blonde highlights in it also because of the nice weather I had a gorgeous tan and I ended up with freckles on my nose I decided on the Friday to go to a school I looked around and found one it even had its own dorms so that was even better I rang the school and they guaranteed me a place on Monday I went to all hallows college with my bags packed I didn't have much stuff but I still had quite a bit I was wearing some tracksuit bottoms a baggy t-shirt a jersey and my scuffed up trainers because I had been told that there was no lift and there was a lot of stuff to move I got in and signed in I was in room 505 on the top floor I started climbing the stairs cursing everything I got half way up and I was sweating so much I tied my hair up and set off again finally I got to my room and it was so nice it was a beige type of carpet and white walls I decided that I would paint the walls maybe a deep red I looked round the room it was fairly sized it had a double bed a wardrobe tucked away an en-suite bathroom a desk and chair and a chest of drawers also a small TV and radio I put my bags down and sat on the bed and then I heard a lad cursing I went outside and saw a lad around my age dragging boxes while carrying about 5 or 6 duffel bags I went up to him and said

"Hi want some help"

He looked up startled covered in sweat and he said

"Hi no I'm fine"

he started dragging the box again and cursing so I took the box and picked it up he looked at me confused and grateful but he led the way and I found out he is in the dorm next to me his room is just like mine I put his box on his bed and walked out just as I got to the door he grabbed my arm I turned round and pulled my arm out of his grip and looked at him he smiled and said

"Hi erm thanks for helping me out I'm Aaron by the way"

"Your welcome I'm Isabelle but you can call me Iz"

"Ok Iz erm cya round and if you ever need a favour give us a shout"

"Ok"

I smiled and then walked out I went and got some paint it was a really deep red and I got some black paint I covered everything in sheets I had just finished doing my red coat of paint when I heard a knock at the door I turned and saw Aaron he was looking round and then he looked at me and said

"Wow very nice what are you doing with the black paint"

"Thanks the black paint is for a design ill show you hold on"

I got the paint and drew some black dotted swirls after I finished it I looked at him and he was just smiling I smiled back at him and then he said

"Very nice do you want some help moving everything"

"No thanks I'll be ok"

he left the room and finally the paint had dried I took all the sheets off and started un-packing my bags I got it all finished by 11 at night and I went straight to sleep I woke up in the morning with sweat pouring off me I had another bad dream I got changed and went downstairs to breakfast when I went down there were only a few people there so I got some toast and went back to my room as I was going upstairs I saw Aaron I said hi to him and then I went back upstairs because we had all moved in and because it was the holidays we had a whole month without lessons so I decided to go shopping I had 200 pounds to spend from my bank account and I wanted to go look for a job I went out and found a Saturday job I was to be a receptionist for car company I earned 60 pounds an hour a week and work for 5 hours so I was really happy I went and bought lots of new clothes I got back really late and went upstairs and I saw a post-it note on my door it said

Iz

Where are you? Someone was looking for you and gave me a package to give to you when you get back come to my room

Aaron

I dumped my stuff in my room and knocked on Aaron door I went in and he was sat on the bed with a brown package on the bed he handed it me and I opened it a blood stained white shirt fell out of it I recognized the shirt it was mine from the day it happened I dropped the shirt on the floor and just looked at it Aaron picked it up and looked at it after a long time he said

"Is this yours?"

I nodded

"Is this your blood?"

I nodded again

he looked me in the eyes I grabbed the shirt and ran out I got to my room and sat down and got changed into a sports bra and shorts I put some trainers on and grabbed a hoodie I opened the door and Aaron was stood there I looked at him and said

"Yes the shirt was mine and so was the blood but I don't want to talk about it and I don't want you to tell anyone or else ok"

He smiled and said

"Yeah ok"

"Great cya soon"

"Why where you going"

I grabbed my duffel bag and told him

"Gym"

"Oh ok I might cya down there"

"K bye"

I went down to the gym and locked the doors it was huge and completely empty I changed out of jersey and my trainers and put my ballet pumps on I put the music on and started dancing I was sweating like mad but I didn't stop I had been doing ballet since I was a little girl I didn't even hear anyone knocking on the door until I heard these thumps I turned round and saw Aaron and some of his friends I went over to the door self-conscious about how much skin I was showing I opened the door and let them in I looked at Aaron and he said

"Sorry if were interrupting but we need to work out for the football team you don't mind do you"

"No I don't mind just try not to interrupt me plus there will be music"

"Yeah fine"

I shut the door again and started dancing while the guys started running round and doing push-ups and working out after about an hour they all stopped and sat down and drank water and they just watched me dancing I got very self conscious and tripped up then I felt someone grab my arms and pull me up it was Aaron I looked round and everyone else had gone he looked at me and said

"This may sound stupid but will you show me how to dance"

I looked at him and laughed then I said

"sure right stand level with me put one hand on my waist yes one hand on my waist thank you right and hold my hand no don't crush it ok now move in a square no other way yeah that's right no a little bit slower now that's great now spin me spin me no, no, no"

we both fell to the floor he fell on top of me and we just lay like that then he ran his hands down my stomach he moved his hands over my scars and jumped up he looked at my scar and said

"The shirt the blood came from your gunshot wounds that's how it got blood on the shirt"

I stood up shoved my hoodie on and just walked out I cold hear him walking behind me so I broke out into a run which was hard to do in ballet pumps I went across the fields and just kept going after a while I stopped I just sat down and sat there for ages and ages and ages until it got dark and cold it started to rain so I ran the last few minutes I got in and I was filthy, cold and soaking wet I went upstairs and got changed I just stayed in the dark for a lot then there was a knock on the door I went to the door and Aaron was stood there he stared at me and blurted out

"I'm sorry ok I'm sorry I know we went over this don't talk about the shirt stuff I'm sorry I just forgot ok I'm so, so sorry"

He looked genuinely sorry I watched him for a while and then I said

"Its ok I'm sorry too I overreacted when I should have told you to shut up we ok"

"Yeah oh also I'm supposed to remind you that..."

I stopped listening and started focusing on what he looked like when he talked he used his hands a lot his hands are this may sound weird but his hands looked so strong and so big like the could hold you forever and protect you from all the bad things and the way his dark hair falls into his eyes and his eyes they are azure blue and his lips so full and strong like they could kiss you forever and make you forget everything until you went dizzy and his chiselled jaw line oh so cute

"So you up for it"

I snapped back to reality I looked at him and said

"What"

"Do you want to come to the football match tomorrow just you and the team you can cheer for us if you do then be ready for eight and the bus will be down stairs"

"Great I'll be there"

I smiled at him and he left. I woke up at seven am and got changed into a thin cotton vest and a bright pink spotty bra and some denim mini shorts I had a plan I pulled a denim jacket over my top and some trackies over my shorts I went down stairs and the team were there I went up to them and said

"Right I have a plan ok it's to get the other team distracted so you can kick there butts but you aren't to get distracted ok"

Someone shouted how you gonna distract them I smiled and said

"Like this"

I stood up moved back a bit I pulled off my trackies and took off my jacket and smiled they looked at me with there mouths wide open then I heard someone say wow I looked and saw that they came from Aaron I smiled and put my other clothes back on I said

"So what you think do you think it will work"

One of the guys said

"Hell yeah but now I'm gonna have to think of you as my granny"

I laughed then the footy coach came in and said that the coach was there we piled into the coach and I ended up sitting next to Aaron the trip was three hours long so I ended up falling asleep I woke up and it was still early I went to the toilet and came back up we were in a country lane no-one was about then as I sat down the coach started to swerve all over I hit my head on the seat then I saw a ditch in front of were we were heading I screamed

"Hit the brakes!!!!"

but it was too late we had hit the ditch and went rolling and tumbling there was yells and screams from me I couldn't see Aaron anywhere I was so scared at long last the coach came to a halt I could hear a few groans so I yelled

"Hey is everyone ok"

I heard a few yes's but I didn't know I got an A in health class so I stood up but I felt a shooting in my stomach I looked down and saw a piece of glass in it I took off my jacket and walked up to the guys they only had a few cuts then I saw Aaron I went up to him he had a cut I got the sleeve of my jacket and wiped the blood away then he looked at my stomach and said

"Hey your bleeding you've got a piece of glass in your stomach"

"Its ok I know while the glass is in its stopping the blood from flowing out of me"

then I heard some yells I turned round and saw a guy off the team he was sat in a seat with foam coming from his mouth I went up to him and lay him down I looked at his pupils they were dilated I opened his mouth and some sick came out I got my fingers and got most of it out I took his top off and balled it up and put it under his head I found a cut on his side with blood coming out of it quite freely I took my top off so I was just in my bra I got the top and shoved it in the wound it stopped the blood a bit I got another one of the guys to check his air way and I grabbed Aaron I got underneath the roof window I said to Aaron

"I need a favour right I'm gonna need your jumper and your gonna haveto hold me above your head ok"

"Ok"

I stood on the palms of his hands it was good he was strong or else I would of been in trouble I wrapped the jumper round my knuckles and I smashed the window I shouted to Aaron

"Ok let me down"

he dropped me down and I gavehim his jumper I stood on one of the chairs and jumped on the smashed window and climbed up I got on the roof and swung down leaving my legs holding me up on the roof I gave Aaron my hands and helped pull him up we got on the roof and jumped in the ditch I got my phone out and called an ambulance they came really quickly and helped everyone out and they tookme to one of the ambulances they removed the glass and gave me some stitches When we got back to school this blondegirl who was dead skinny jumped on Aaron and gavehim a snog she jumped off and saw me still in a bra and gave me a pointed look and said to me

"Who are you?"

Aaron said

"This is Isabelle"

"ohhhhhhhh I know you my daddy worked at the hospital with you when that terrible accident happened you still got the scars then daddy told me all about you it was sick and I bet you enjoyed every bit of it you changed your name but you still look the same my daddy showed me pictures of you Sandra"

Aaron looked confused he said

"Wait who is Sandra"

The Blondie said

"Oh didn't she tell you this Isabelle you speak of used to be called Sandra but ever since her daddy did what he did she changed it but I bet she enjoyed all the little things he did like......."

she didn't get to finish what she was saying because I pounced on her and hit her she hit me back but she was weak then Aaron pulled me off her and put his hands round my waist picked me up and carried me upstairs and threw me in my room on my bed he looked at me and said

"that's Abi she's my girlfriend okand she's nice so don't ever hit her again now if you promise to behavethen tomorrow I'm having a party on my boat and your invited if you can behave"

I looked at him and nodded he said

"Right well I think Abi deserves an apology

I went down to Abi and said in a mono-tone voice

"I'm sorry I hit you"

"Oh no problem I'm sorry I hit you too"

She said in a false voice

I walked away from her then the bell went loads of people came out and saw me in my bra I heard a few wolf whistles and I went bright red and just stood there then I felt someone pull me away from the crowd I turned round and saw Aaron tugging on my arm I started running with him and laughing we reached the forest and just sat down after a while I stood up and started walking away and then I felt a tug on my arm I turned and Aaron said

"Where you going"

I smiled and said

"Got to go dancing again"

"Oh really well you wouldn't mind teaching me to dance again will you"

"Sure I'll teach you just need to get ready ok"

"Sure cya in the gym in 5"

I went upstairs put my hair in a bun and got changed into my shorts and t-shirt and my ballet shoes I got down in the gym and Abi was there snogging the face off Aaron I coughed loudly and they broke apart and Aaron looked embarrassed and nervous I said to Abi

"Do you mind leaving because I need to teach a lesson?"

"Oh yeah what lesson is that snogging the face off my boyfriend or messing with his brain hmm"

She said in a snide voice I laughed and said

"Erm no I have a ballet lesson"

I whistled and in came one of the football players he smiled at me and I winked I looked at Abi and said

"So if you don't mind can you leave?"

She stormed out and I looked at Fred the football player and said

"Thanks I owe you"

I handed him a fiver and he then left so I was alone with Aaron I put the music on and started doing traditional dances then I moved on to more party dances and he was really good we stopped after a while and he started doing push-ups but he wasn't doing well I went over to him and started doing push-ups at twice the speed at him he looked at me and laughed then he stopped and watched me after a while he ran his fingers down my arm it made my arm go into spasms and I dropped on the floor I stood up and put my trackies on he came over to me and whispered in my ear

"You still up for tomorrow"

"Yeah" I whispered back

"Great don't forget to wear a swimsuit meet us at the old port at ten ok oh also later I have some one you have to meet cya later"

"Bye"

he walked out and I ran round for a while until I got tired I trailed all the way up the stairs I got to my room and collapsed on the bed I pulled on my pjs and drifted into an uneasy sleep I dreamt of faces and screams and green lights I woke up with a start my alarm clock had gone off I dragged myself to the bathroom and washed my hair I came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round me when someone knocked on the door I went to the door and Aaron was stood there he looked at me and turned red he said to me

"Hey um do you want a ride to the old port"

"Yeah that would be great"

"Cool be down stairs in one hour cya"

he then ran out of the room I put on my black and white spotty bikini some cut off shorts and a tank top I shoved some flip flops on my feet and left my hair damp and loose I went down stairs and Aaron was sat at a table with a brown haired girl I sat down and Aaron said pointing at the girl next to me

"Hi this is Chloe my sister"

I turned to the girl and smiled and said

"Hi I'm Isabelle but you can call me Iz"

"Hi" she said

we got on really well me and Chloe she was so nice and we had so much in common we got to the old port early so while we waited for everyone I took my tank top off and lay down for a bit then I felt a shadow fall over me I looked up and saw Chloe she said

"Hey everyone's here now so were gonna set off"

"Great thanks"

I stood up and looked round after a while Chloe went off with Fred the football player and started talking to him on the bars we had gotten far out now and I was the only one on my own I realised everyone was paired up I was just thinking about this when I heard a high pitch scream I looked over where Chloe was sat on the bars but she wasn't there only Abiwas there I ran up to the bars and saw some ripples where Chloe had fallen I climbed over the bars and dived in it was freezing I was pulled under and I could hardly see anything but then I caught a glimpse of Chloe but then she was gone I looked up to the water and I saw Aaron pulling Chloe into this ring thing then he disappeared he was underwater for a while and didn't pop up I went under again and saw him being pulled away I held onto him and brought him up to the surface I held onto the rope that was dangling and we got pulled onto the deck I looked at Aaron and he wasn't breathing I climbed over him and gave him mouth-to-mouth after a few breaths he coughed and opened his eyes and started breathing he looked up at me and smiled and whispered

"Thanks"

I helped him up we were both shivering I pulled him below deck into this little cabin and grabbed some towels and jumpers I shoved it on him and the blanket round him when Fred burst in he said

"You need to get up on deck both of you now"

we raced up the stairs after Fred and when we got on deck I saw Chloe screaming in Abi's face looking like she was gonna hit Abi I ran up to Chloe and pulled her back I turned to Chloe and said

"Hey calm down what's wrong"

She looked at me and stopped screaming and said

"What's wrong what's wrong!!!!!!!? That stupid cow over there shoved me in the water before"

I turned to Abi and said

"Is that true"

Abi smiled and whispered in my ear

"Yeah but don't tell anyone"

I grabbed her hair and pulled really hard and dragged her back and whispered fiercely in her ear

"You are one heck of a bitch you know that I don't know what Aaron sees in you"

She screeched at the top of her voice

"Well at least some guys are interested in me who in the worlds interested in you only your dad seen as he was the one that shagged you who's gonna want to touch you now!!!!"

everyone was looking at me I shoved Abi round so she was facing me and I hit her in the face I kept doing that then she hit me back and we fell on the floor and we kept beating the shit out of each other then someone pulled me off her I kept thrashing trying to hit Abi again but then someone else grabbed me too then Chloe came in front of me and said

"Hey chill out now come on come with me"

she grabbed me and dragged me downstairs into a little cabin I sat down and curled myself into a ball and just rocked side to side Chloe sat down next to me and got some wipes out and turned my face to hers she wiped away all the blood and tided me up she looked at me and gave me a hug then she went back upstairs I don't know how long I stayed down there but I fell asleep and when I woke up it was dark I stood up and went up on deck and everyone was sat out drinking and looking at the stars when they heard me come up they turned and looked at me Abi had cuts on her face and bruises she stood up and walked towards me the others started to move as well but I said

"Leave it sit down I've got whatever's coming to me I aren't gonna do out to her"

I stood there while she walked towards me she came nose-to-nose with me she punched me in the face I let her then she punched me in the stomach and I fell back she grabbed my hair and shoved me back I was a few centimetres from falling in the water then she shoved me back I went toppling into the water the water was absolutely freezing I swam up to the top and climbed up the rope I got to the top and collapsed on the deck Abi then came up to me and ripped my top off she saw the marks and said

"Humph still got the scars then you are so pathetic"

she then spat at me and walked away I stood up and went downstairs I felt someone touch my arm I flinched away and turned and saw Aaron stood there looking at me I turned away from him and went to sit in the cabin after awhile I heard Abi screeching her head off then I heard a door slam below me then there was a knock at my door Aaron came in with a first aid box he got my hand and pulled me up on deck he sat me n a deck chair and put a stool in front of me he laid out loads of cotton wool buds and wipes on it he crouched in front of me and wiped all my cuts throughout all this he kept quiet once he finished he pulled a blanket round me and tucked me up he was about to walk away but I grabbed his arm and sad to him in a small voice

"Erm I'm sorry can we be friends I promise never to hurt Abi again please"

He cat at the end of my deckchair and said

"I'm not going out with Abi anymore"

"Because of me"

He grabbed my hand and whispered

"No it was because of how bitchy and spiteful she is"

I smiled and said

"So can we be friends"

He came level with me lay down and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear

"Course we can"

I fell asleep with Aaron hugging me but when I woke up I was in the cabin with a blanket wrapped round me I went up to the deck and realised we were back at the dock it was absolutely freezing I wrapped the blanket round me even more there was no-one in sight I went in the front by the bars when I heard a snore I turned and saw Aaron sat in one of the deckchairs asleep I went over to him and just sat next to him he looked so cute when he was sleeping and his skin looked so soft I reached out and touched his face and just stroked his cheek then I heard Chloe shouting my name I went down to where she was and she threw some clothes at me and said

"Hey sleepy how ya feeling"

"I'm ok thanks you"

"Glad to hear it now u can wear these because it's cold ok"

I looked and saw I wad a black tight shirt and some jeans in my arms I smiled at her and went to try them on they fit great and hugged my curves I went back up on deck and saw that Aaron was gone it was getting late so I got off deck and started walking back to school I heard a car horn beep at me from behind I saw Aaron and Chloe sat in it Aaron rolled down his window and said

"Need a lift"

I smiled and he said

"Get in"

I climbed in and when we got back I went up to my room grabbed my duffle bag and ballet shoes and went down to the gym and started dancing I went to dinner and because lots of people had gone on a school trip there were only about 50 people there I sat next to Aaron and Chloe then after a while I was getting sleepy we all went upstairs I said goodnight and fell asleep I woke up at about 2 0'clock needing the lo I went to the bathroom but when I came out I could hear voices trying not to be loud but failing terribly I looked out my door and saw Abi and 2 other girls I didn't recognized I was going to go back inside my room but the floorboard creaked loudly beneath me Abi and girls looked and saw me I turned and went to shut my door but one of the girls put her foot in front of the door. she charged her way through and pushed me against the wall Abi shut the door behind her and walked over to me both of the other girls pinned me against the wall Abi came face to face with me and hit me over and over again I couldn't even defend myself my stomach felt raw she never hit my face just my stomach over and over she pushed me to the ground and started kicking me in the stomach after what seemed for ever the girls picked me up by my hair and Abi whispered in my ear

"You're life is going to be hell while your here enjoy it and keep your hands off my boyfriend"

I could barely breathe but I managed to gasp out

"Touch me again I'll kill you and Aaron is not your boyfriend so you can get lost"

she spat in my face and crept out I went into the bathroom and cleaned the spit off me and looked at my stomach it felt raw I crawled back into bed but didn't sleep I was still awake when someone knocked on my door at 9 am I struggled to get out of bed my stomach was in agony I managed to get to the door I opened it and Chloe was stood there she looked at me up and down and came in she sat on my bed and I struggled my way back to my bed she lifted y vest up a bit before I could stop her she gasped and said

"Oh my god who did it"

"Just someone"

"Christ they made a mess here lie down I have some cream that will help"

she dug around in her bag and pulled out this green tub she opened it and it smelt rank she put a bit on her fingers and gently rubbed it n my stomach straight away it felt as though someone was licking away the pain it was a nice warm feeling she had finished and said

"Just apply this every night and the bruising should go down pretty quickly"

"Ok thanks"

I stood up cautiously but my stomach didn't hurt I walked to the door with ease and let Chloe out. I decided to do some dancing I put a hoodie and shorts on and grabbed my ballet shoes I went down to the gym and I shut the door I had barely started dancing when I heard someone knocking on the door it was Aaron I let him in and he was sweating like mad he gasped at me

"Hi 1 minute let me catch my breath"

I smiled and said

"Have you just ran all way here"

"Erm yeah"

"Why"

"Because I came to ask you if well for Chloe well if you well get her out of her room she's barricaded herself in"

"Why"

"because she says that she's ugly and wont come out and how people pick on her and that she has no date for tonight's ball thing"

"Right what room is she in?"

"Erm 55"

"Kay thanks right I will sort her out and get Fred to take her because I know he likes her"

"Erm are you going tonight"

"No are you"

"Oh well I was gonna ask you but if you don't want to go then..."

He trailed off looking red and started to walk away I went over to him and said

"I'd love to go to the dance with you pick me up at 8"

Then I set off for Chloe's room I knocked on her door and whispered into the wood

"Chloe it's me Iz come on open the door and I'll help you if you want for tonight and plus I got you a date"

she came to the door and chivvied me in I sat her down and untied her hair it was way too long for her face I got some scissors and said to her

"Just trust me ok"

I started snipping away until her hair was just above her shoulder and I shaped her hair so it went in on her face and made it look really pretty I made her go in the shower once she came out I got her make-up out and said

"Right come in my room bring all your clothes and your dress you will be a princess tonight"

once we got in my room I told her to put her makeup on while I made lots of arrangements to her clothes until they were cool enough to pass then I went for a shower when I came out it was 7:30 I put my dress on it was a deep red silk dress with a beaded black over top on it I shoved on my black heels and pt loose curls in my hair I turned to Chloe and she looked fabulous she looked at my face and made me sit down she put some lip-gloss on me some blusher, mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow she wouldn't let me see what I looked like so when the door went at 8 I opened it and saw Aaron stood there in a black tux looking really cute he looked me and his mouth sagged open a bit I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek he took my hand and led me downstairs once we got to the bottom he whispered in my ear

"You look lovely"

I smiled and whispered to him

"You too"

we started dancing and he went off for a while he had been gone for about half an hour so I went to look for him I looked outside and saw him kissing Abi with her shoved against a tree and his hands all over her body I felt sick I shouted

"Aaron"

He turned round and looked at me I said to him

"Erm I thought you had finished with her"

"Erm no or else I wouldn't be kissing her" he said in a snarky voice

"But why tell me you broke up with her" I said my voice climbing by the second

"Cause you would of been upset"

"Then why come to the dance with me when you meant it"

By this time loads of people had come out to see what was going on

"Oh god you think I like you why would I like you, you're a freak who shagged your own dad and killed your own mom why would I consider even liking you" he screamed in my face

After he said that I said to him in a small voice

"you want to know what happened my dad raped me over and over every single day while my mom was out when she found out she was gonna move away with me so my dad killed her right in front of me when she was dead he and his friends raped me one after another then one day I fought back I hit them as hard as I could and I ran away and almost told the police but they got to me first and they decided I was a risk so they decided to torture me and kill me they strapped me down n a metal table and cut into me and hurt me mentally and physically they broke both my legs and my back by hand held me by my throat until I could barely breathe they beat me and then he put 2 guns to my stomach and shot me he wrapped me up in an itchy white blanket and dropped me off on the side of the road I barely survived after that I had to change my name and move away but you think that I enjoyed all that well your pathetic"

Everyone was looking at me but I didn't care he put a hand on my shoulder I shrugged it off and he said

"Iz I'm sorry"

"oh shut up your only saying that because you feel sorry for me that's why I didn't tell anyone leave me alone"

I turned to go away but he grabbed my arm I turned round and punched him in the face he fell to the floor and the next thing I know Abi had pounced on me and started hitting me while saying

"I told you if you ever touched my boyfriend again I would get you I was right"

I kneed her in the stomach and punched her in the face I heard a rip she had ripped my dress so it was really short I grabbed her hair and pinned her against the wall and said

"And I said that if you touch me again I'll kill you but I aren't gonna come down to your level"

I started to run away but my shoes where hurting I kicked them off I hadn't run that far when some one had grabbed me I turned and saw Aaron stood in front of me and I don't know what happened but I started crying like I wanted to do all these years fell against him and was crying into his chest he cuddled me and whispered nothingness into my hair and stroked my back he picked me up and carried me to his room he sat me down on his chair and he was about to go away but I held onto him and he came back and cuddled me after a while I said to him

"I'm sorry I hit you"

"It's my fault I shouldn't have said those things I did"

"I should have told you in the first place"

"Hey can we be friends"

"Yeah"

"Good"

we stayed cuddled up for ages I lifted my head and saw Aaron looking at me I pulled his head down to mine and locked lips with him at first it was really sweet then it went into more passion he tasted so nice after a while I stood up and he pushed me against the wall I took his jacket off and started undoing his shirt I ran my hands down his chest and he groaned inside my mouth his chest was so nice so buff after a while he started undoing my dress and I let him he took my dress off so I was stood there in my underwear he started stoking me all over it was so nice I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around him I wanted to feel all of him I wanted to feel him in me he pushed me back against the wall and started unhooking my bra really slowly I started undoing his pants he took my bra off and started holding my breasts really softly and started caressing them I moved my self down a bit so I could feel his penis against me he started going hard and I so wanted him in me I took off his boxers and he started going hard again he got a condom off his desk and I rolled it on for him he took my underwear off and started pushing himself inside me it was so nice even though it didn't last long we stayed there for a while he then started backing me onto the bed he lay on top of me he was breathing heavily and he was sweating I kissed him really deeply I spread my legs out for him making it easier he went in me again and this time he made it last longer it was so good I got so carried away that I grabbed his butt with both my hands and pushed him deeper into me and I lifted myself of the bed after a while we both came and stopped he started kissing me he rolled off me and he held me against him and just stroked my hair and kissed my neck after a while we both fell asleep when I woke up in the morning he was still lay there next to me I smiled to myself remembering what had happened last night I started to move away from him but he pulled me back towards him and said

"Hey where do you think you're going?"

I laughed and kissed him and said

"I need a shower if that's ok"

"Yeah as long as I can join you"

I laughed and he followed me to the shower we had a shower together and we had sex again it got more and more interesting every time when we had finished having a shower I borrowed a pair a shorts and a top and went to the gym while he was still in the bathroom I went down and started dancing when Chloe came in she looked at me and said

"Where did you get to last night you weren't in you're room when I went in last night and I couldn't find my brother anywhere"

I blushed bright red and said to her

"Let's just say we spent the night together"

she pulled a face and ran out I carried on dancing when I felt two hands wrap round my waist I knew it was Aaron he whispered in my ear

"Happy birthday"

I had forgotten it was my birthday I smiled and said

"Thank you"

"I have a something arranged for you tonight so I want to see you at the old port for 9 ok"

"Fine"

He turned me round and said

"Oh god I want to take you upstairs right now but I can't"

"Shame you got footy practise"

"Yeah I'll get you later on only if you behave"

He kissed me and walked away just before he got to the door he came back and said

"You know last night was my first time and I'm glad it was with you"

I looked at him and kissed him and said

"Last night was my first time with someone I loved I wish it could of been my first time with you"

"I know but at least I have you now"

I gave him a kiss and he ran out I carried on dancing till about 5 I went upstairs and had a long hot shower I was just washing out my hair when I saw someone walk in I screamed but it was only Aaron I smiled at him and said

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack and how the hell did you get in"

He handed me a towel and I got out of the shower he said

"Hey to you too I can get in your door because you left this behind last night"

He held up my key and handed it me but I said

"No you keep it I have another"

He gave me a kiss and said

"Come here"

I went over to him and he took my towel off me and wrapped his arms round me I took his shirt off and he picked me up and carried me to the bed and took the rest of his clothes off then I rolled on top of him and went down on him up down and around up down and around then I kissed his neck and ear what was his undoing he rolled me over so he was on top and he dug himself inside me and I moved with him we both came and after a while we both just lay still he looked at me and said

"I love you, you know that don't you"

"Yeah course I do I love you too"

He kissed me and said

"Good god I could stay here all night but I have got to go"

Really why"

"Got to go get your surprise sorted"

"Ok bye"

He gave me a kiss and we both got changed

"Don't forget 9 tonight ok"

"Ok"

I hurried him out it was already 7pm I got changed into a short black and white spotty dress and little black shoes I caught the bus to the old port and when I got there the boat had been covered in fairy lights and a big banner saying 'HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY IZ' I smiled and climbed the boat when I set foot on deck everyone shouted 'happy birthday!!' I smiled and everyone came up to me giving me hugs then someone snaked there arms round my waist and whispered in my ear

"Hey you look gorgeous but I would have liked it if you would have worn your bathrobe"

I turned round and saw Aaron smiling at me I gave him a kiss and he got out a box and opened it inside the box was a beautiful black stoned necklace it was gorgeous he put it round my neck while he was doing that he whispered in my ear

"You'll get the second present later on"

He winked at me and kissed me he then pulled me towards the drinks table and said

"You're very first legal drink of alcohol"

I had a beer and another and another until I just felt like warm air inside I was dancing and generally having a good time then Aaron pulled my arm and led me off the boat into the woods he started kissing me then twigs started snapping all around us I turned and saw 7 guys in balaclava masks coming towards me the middle one took off his mask and said

"Hi sweetie did you miss me"

I looked closely and recognized one of them as my dad my chest seemed to have closed in Aaron came in front of me and said

"I don't know what you want but get away from her"

My dad smiled and said

"I want my daughter to come back home"

"Fuck you" Aaron snarled

Aaron moved towards him fist clenched but one of the guys caught Aaron and put a knife to his throat I jumped on my dad and started hitting him and scratching him and kicking him he elbowed me in the side and threw me across the forest I hit my head on the tree trunk and everything went black I woke up freezing cold strapped down on a metal table I looked to my right and saw Aaron strapped in a chair with a cut above his eye I looked down and I was in my underwear I tried to get up but the ropes were too tight I looked over at Aaron and started shouting his name after about 5 minutes he woke up he looked around and looked at me I smiled and said

"Hey um shuffle your chair over here and if you can grab my hair stick"

He looked bewildered and said

"Christ here we are ready to die and all your bothered about is your hair"

"No just get it and you'll see"

he shuffled over and pulled out my hair stick he handed it me I bit the plastic end off and out came a sharp blade Aaron smiled at me and I started cutting my ropes I got one undone and I cut the other one I untied my feet and went over to Aaron I untied all his ropes and pulled him up I put my ear to the door I heard someone coming I pushed Aaron into the corner and whispered into his ear

"Stay hidden and when I say just run ok just run and keep running don't stop"

"But what about you"

"Just remember to run"

I kissed him and I stood in the middle of the room the door creaked on and a bright white light went on my dad saw me he looked confused and smiled then he said

"Ahhh just like the old days well this will make it more interesting"

He whistled and two other guys came in they all had knives I smiled and said

"You never learn do you?"

I ran over to him and hit him in the face he sprawled back the other two came after me and I screamed

"Aaron, run!!!!"

he got out of the corner and ran the others hadn't realized I saw Aaron run out of the door I hit the other guys and they were still on the floor I climbed over them and made sure to stand on my dads privates I ran all the way up the stairs and got to the road I felt someone tug on me and I fell into the bushes someone turned me round but before I could see who it was I punched them in the jaw but then I heard a familiar voice say "ow!!" I looked and saw Aaron sat in front of me I hugged him and kissed him over and over I finally looked at him and said

"I'm sorry I'm so s so sorry"

"Hey it doesn't matter were ok and that's all that matters now come here"

he gave me a kiss and took his jumper off and undid his shirt he passed me his shirt and shoved his jumper over his head I put the shirt on and stood up I was ready to walk but he picked me up and carried me back to college I must of fallen asleep 'cause I woke up in bed with Aaron lay next to me I tapped him on the head and he woke up he smiled at me and I said

"Hi did I fall asleep"

"Uh-huh so are we going to the police then"

"Erm....."

"We are aren't we?"

"Well there's not much point cause we don't have any evidence we don't know where about we were kept there was no witnesses and they will check our alcohol levels and it will confirm that we weren't sober"

"Shit!!"

He got out of bed and got dressed I sat up and said

"Hey where are you going?"

"Out"

he shoved his shoes on and went out the door I stayed in bed for a while then I borrowed some shorts and a t-shirt I went into my room and shoved a sports bra on some tracksuit bottoms on and my trainers I tied my hair up and went out on the field I started running round I started off slow and sped up I just kept running I heard Aaron shouting my name but I sped up he finally caught up with me he grabbed my arm and spun me round he was holding onto me really tightly he looked really scared I asked him

"What's wrong?"

"Your dad he's taken Chloe and he says that if we tell anyone then he'll kill her he left this tape for me to watch but I don't want to watch it on my own"

"Oh god erm come on lets go watch it now"

I dragged him up to my room and put the cassette in we started watching it there was a green light then a table with me strapped on it from the last time he caught me it showed him breaking my back and legs and cutting into me it then showed him shooting me I switched it off and turned to look at Aaron his face was white he looked at me and said

"Is that what there gonna do to Chloe"

"No I'm not going to let them ok"

"But how"

"just trust me ok I'll get her back for you now I want you to wait in the old church and she will be there waiting for you ok"

"Ok"

I went and got one of his shirts I put it over my top I held his hand and when we got to the old church I kissed him really deeply and whispered in his ear

"I love you ok and don't forget that no matter what I love you"

He looked at me and said

"Wait, how are you going to get Chloe Out?"

"Just tell me you love me, it's all I want to hear"

He looked at me and said

"You know I love you and that I always will"

He kissed me I let go of his hand and walked away I got outside the house and knocked on the door my dad answered the door I said to him

"I know you have Chloe and I want to switch places with her just like you planned"

He smiled and said

"Come in"

I laughed and said

"No let her out I want to see her go in that old church before I go anywhere"

He smiled and I saw Chloe come up the stairs I smiled at her she had a split lip that was all she saw me and said

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm switching with you"

"What do you mean?"

"Just go to that old church and your brother is there waiting for you and will you tell your brother I love him"

"Wait you can't do this does he know you're doing this"

"Just go and tell your brother not to blame himself tell him I'm sorry and that I love him"

she was crying by now and I wasn't far off either but I held the tears back I watched her walk across the road and into the church then I was dragged inside they shoved me against the wall and ripped my clothes off so I was only in my underwear then he took me by surprise he hit me round the face he grabbed me by the roots of my hairs he whispered in my ear

"I'm gonna show your lover boy how to truly kill someone and guess what your my example"

I looked him in the eyes and said

"You are sick but if you want to include me in your sick fantasies go ahead"

he dragged me out into the street he was pulling really hard on my hair I thought it as gonna get pulled out I could feel the stones cutting my feet but I didn't care about any of that I didn't want Aaron to see me like this to die like this I got dragged through the woods and my feet were raw my dad picked me up we got onto the field and my dad put me down and whispered in my ear

"Call him"

"No"

He pulled out a knife and he said

"Call him or ill slit your throat cut you into tiny pieces and send every bit of you to him"

I called him it took about 5 mins but he came he saw me and my dad with a knife to my throat Aaron looked at my dad with pure hatred and started to walk to wards him my dad pulled me up and said to Aaron

"Take another step and ill slit her throat"

Aaron stopped and said

"What do you want?"

My dad smiled and replied

"I want you to watch her die"

then out of no-where some guys came and grabbed Aaron they got a hold of his face and turned him towards me I looked in Aaronseyes and smiled weakly then I felt a searing pain I my stomach my dad had stabbed me and he kept doing it until I felt weak and clammy my knees gave way and I collapsed to the floor my dad stood over me and pulled up a gun he grabbed my hair and picked me up he put the gun next to my head and said to Aaron

"This is the best way to do it up close and personal"

then sirens were going off all round us my dad dropped the gun and looked round nervously all of his mates ran off and so did my dad I collapsed to the floor and Aaron came over to me he put his hands on my wounds trying to close them up but all he got was blood all over him he looked in my eyes and said

"Izcome on come on don't give up an ambulance is on its way just hold on"

I put my hand up to his lips and said

"Hey just be quiet I'm sorry ok I'm sorry"

"Why you don't need to be you'll be ok"

"No I wont I'm sorry I came into your life this wouldn't of happened"

"Don't be stupid you're the best thing that happened to me just come on hold on till the ambulance gets here"

I looked into his eyes and have his hand a kiss I whispered

"I love you"

then everything went black I was so certain I was dead but I woke up in hospital there were bright white lights all around me I looked around and saw a doctor stood over me he smiled at me and told me I was doing well and I could leave earlier today they removed my bandages and I was left with some scars I got ready and left and went for a walk when I got back it was nearly midnight I went up to my room quietly got changed into some tracksuit bottoms and a sports bra and crept back outside I started running round then I felt someone pick me up they turned me round and Aaron was stood there but before I could say anything he kissed me when he finished kissing me he said

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"Why didn't you come and see me"

"I just wanted to clear my head and have a run"

"Can I take you upstairs now because I'm only in my boxers and vest?"

I looked at him and laughed he picked me up and carried me to his room he put me down and started kissing me again it felt so good having him touch me he took my sports bra off and looked at my scars I thought he was gonna tell me to get out but instead he kissed everyone of my scars he cuddled me and I must of fallen asleep I woke up in the morning with Aaron arms still curled round me I prised him off me and shoved a t-shirt on and went outside for a bit I had only started walking when I heard someone shouting my name I turned and Chloe jumped on me she gave me a hug and sad thank you then she went over to Fred and kissed him I smiled and started walking again but I was stopped for the second time by Aaron coming up to me and holding my hand we stayed silent for a while then I gave in I groaned and flung myself on him I kissed him and jumped on him he carried me all the way back upstairs to finish off what we were doing last night


End file.
